


05【生远ABO】嬗变（下）

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	05【生远ABO】嬗变（下）

“调查得怎么样了？”  
“老大，我们昨天就是正常运货，但谁知道公子也要来看。您也知道这些事情公子向来是不过问的”  
“是不是无香君也在？”  
“呃......”那边的小弟愣了一下，“无香君是谁？反正最后兄弟们都被WXI局抓住了，有一个穿着紫色长衫的古怪男人”  
“是不是就像古代的？”  
“嗯对对对！”  
“呵”罗浮生冷笑一声，“偷鸡不成蚀把米。自己把自己玩进去了，他还真当自己是猫啊”罗浮生闷愤地挂了电话，抬眼就是章远背着书包欢快地走出来的面容。他收起了难看的脸色，挤出一个阳光般的灿烂微笑。  
“今天怎么样？”  
“不错，就是有个小子偷拿了我的作业本，害我重写了一份”  
“是谁？”罗浮生怒意横生，“我去揍他一顿！”  
“没事，没事”章远斜眼一瞥，往一辆黑色奔驰望去。一个四眼小胖子正慢悠悠往那走去，看上去很正常，可就当他要上车的一刹那，他发现怎么也上不去。鞋底竟然被黏住了！  
小胖子穿着紧紧巴巴的校服，冒着大汗却怎么也提不上来脚。他着急用力一拉，竟摔了个跟头跌倒在地上。  
章远见状忍不住大笑起来，小胖子四下张望想要寻找嫌疑犯，刚往这边一瞧，眼疾手快的章远一下子扑入罗浮生怀里，将自己的脸埋入他的风衣中，暗自咯咯笑。  
罗浮生愣了一下，这是章远第一次主动与他亲近。他甚至能感受到他柔软的脸庞在毛绒绒的里衣上蹭来蹭去，直痒痒，也心动。他缓缓地将手抬起，想要搂住，却听到一声熟悉的声音。  
“怎么了？”  
“叔叔，有人在地上涂了胶水”  
罗浮生扭头一看，一袭紫衫分外显眼——无香君！  
他揪了揪章远的袖子，低声道“那小胖子是谁？”  
“就是今天捉弄我的人，他是校长的儿子”  
“那你认识那紫衣人吗？”  
章远迷惑地摇摇头，罗浮生贴到他耳边低沉道“帮我一个忙。”  
章远觉得呼吸有些灼热，“我的好兄弟被那紫衣人抓住了，他认识我的脸，所以我想让你帮我偷到他的手机。”  
“我？”章远差点吃惊得要叫出来，无香君正想往这边看，罗浮生迅速地覆上他的脑袋，给予一个缠绵的深吻。无香君兴趣缺缺地扭头，和侄子上了车。  
“我不会干什么违法乱纪的事情”章远推开罗浮生，刚才的吻简直要窒息。  
“就是救人而已。你们不是学过，救人一命胜造七级浮屠”罗浮生环住章远的腰，低声下气地求道，昔日凶神恶煞的大眼睛此刻就像是可怜的小鹿，眨巴眨巴，让章远说不出一句拒绝的话来。  
“真的，我敢保证我的好兄弟从没做过伤天害理的事情，就是.......就是”罗浮生趴在章远的肩窝里吹气道“走私货物而已”  
章远浑身战栗了一下，罗浮生继续啃咬他细嫩的肩颈肉，锋利的牙齿温柔地留下红痕，引得章远颤抖得更厉害了，他顺势将他搂得更紧，将二人推入玛莎拉蒂跑车里。  
章远被压在身下，罗浮生动情地舔咬着他的喉结，“宝贝，就是走私这些”，他手里拿出一个产卵器，“让你更爽”他迅速扒下章远的裤子。  
连润滑都没做，直直把假阳物塞进他的小穴里，疼得章远叫出来了声。  
“我的远远，今天让你尝尝好玩的”他笑着将一个个明胶做成的卵放入假阳物中，一开始挤进去一个。章远被刺激得弓起了身子，他只觉得后穴好像被什么黏黏糊糊的东西撑开了，虽然略有不适，但更多的是饱满的酸胀快感。  
一个两个三个，章远年轻的身子被塞进了许多卵，他整个身子弓起来，平坦的小腹被撑得大了起来，罗浮生贪婪地抚摸着光滑的肚腩，“远远，你可真魅惑。大肚子都那么性感~”  
“滚~”章远踢了一脚罗浮生的肩膀，却因动作而掉出一个卵来，尴尬无比。  
“哎呦，我们远远产卵了”  
章远脸涨得通红。  
“小小年纪高中生就能生孩子了”罗浮生贴身上去，舔舐着如玉的耳垂，健壮的身体弯曲贴合着章远圆润的肚子，“以后长大了还不知道多淫荡”  
章远又想踢他，可又怕掉下卵来，憋屈得他忸怩不安，青涩的脸上写满了纠结，显得更是可爱。罗浮生的舌头从耳垂一路向下，指尖与红唇一道抚过优美的脖颈，落到了雪原之地。  
罗浮生一口咬住肿胀的乳头，露出洁白的牙齿，向上笑道“你说你这个像不像一个东西？”  
“什么.....什么东西”  
“小笼包啊”罗浮生笑意更深，低头啃噬起来，发出砸吧砸吧的声音。  
而章远则备受折磨，小穴里的卵随着体温一点点融化，陷进他的褶皱里，黏黏糊糊刺激着他的肠壁，却始终达不到快感的巅峰，这种隔靴搔痒的感觉让他不停地扭动着身子，却愈发瘙痒起来。  
被他的扭动扰得不得安吻的罗浮生嬉笑道“美人，别急嘛”  
章远瞪了他一眼，还不是你害的！  
罗浮生磨磨蹭蹭地爱抚着，拔出假阳物，粗大的玉柱在穴口轻轻摩擦，亲着他的小腹，满眼温柔，“远远，答应我，和我一起去救他可以吗？”  
章远被快感折磨得失了神智，脑子乱成一团，一言不发。  
罗浮生继而挺了进去，后穴本就被塞得满满当当此刻被玉柱捅破了穴里的卵，温热的液体一下子涌满小穴，空虚的身子被全部填满的感觉让章远舒服得蜷缩的脚指头一下子舒展开来。  
“他是我最好的朋友，我们出生入死，患难与共，我不想看见他......”罗浮生喃喃道，语气中带着一丝淡淡的忧伤。被操弄得爽翻了的章远迷迷糊糊，却感觉突然也有一股忧伤的情绪涌上心头，他努力恢复了清亮的眼神，“怎么了？”  
“他被无香君抓住了，就是那个紫衫人”罗浮生的额头冒着汗，下半身在猛地撞击着章远的敏感点。  
章远仰头喘着气，双臂向后翻去，狭窄的空间让他双臂只能曲着贴在车门上，“你....要...我....唔”他抬起翘臀，将玉柱戳刺得更猛，“怎么做？”  
罗浮生抓紧着车上的坐垫，加快着攻城略地的速度，“你接近那臭小子，让他去拿手机”他低头吻住章远娇嫩的红唇，“我们待会再考虑这个问题”，温柔在一阵一阵的车子抖动中蔓延，两人在燥热的车厢里缠绵交合，赤裸的身体紧贴着彼此，凸起来的小腹一点点被操得平坦，露出龟头的形状。  
“你真好”浊白的精液一瞬间释放，罗浮生动情地贴在他喜欢的小男生脸庞悄声道。  
他抱着章远高潮后的身子，商量着救援的计划，略带薄茧的手指在如玉的肌肤上摩擦，他发觉章远皮肤的手感越来越好了，简直比女人的还要细腻。他忍不住低头轻嗅，淡淡的薄荷香味，清新迷人，手滑到了两腿之间，嘴上义正言辞地讨论着方案的可行性，两指却加快了速度。  
嗯？手指倏地一下滑进一条缝里，不深却很柔软。章远被弄得闷哼了一声，罗浮生挑挑眉，“宝贝，你怎么了？”  
“你别摸了，那里疼”  
罗浮生继续探索着章远的下体，“不是宝贝，你这儿怎么.......怎么像”他有些犹豫，像女人。  
“咋了，想什么”高潮后的章远已经疲惫不堪，他扭过身子想安睡一会，两条修长的玉腿夹住罗浮生的手指。罗浮生的脸一下子就涨得通红，他轻叹一声，脸倒在章远的背上，像只乖巧的小猫儿一样闭上眼睛安眠。

接下来的几天二人仿佛邦德007与他的美女搭档，有计划地筹谋着。章远开始找那小胖子搭讪，借作业辅导功课帮他向老师说好话.......一来二去，受到最优秀的班长大人追捧，小胖子自然喜不自胜，以为自己了不起了。他像个大哥一样，“以后我罩着你！”，章远回以一个纯真的微笑，眼角闪过一丝狡黠。  
终于埋伏一个月后，章远借辅导功课为由进入了小胖子的家。他的叔叔正好也在，照顾他今天的晚饭和作业。  
“哎，你叔叔是什么人呀？”  
小胖子压低了声音，“你可和别人说，他可是WXI局局长！”  
章远露出震惊的眼神，摇摇头“我不信，这么厉害的人物”  
“咋了，你看不起我啊”  
“不不是，我不是看你这么怕他，以为是警察局的嘛”  
“哼，我叔叔可比警察厉害多了”小胖子看着章远质疑的眼神，气愤道“我去把他手机拿来给你看就知道”  
“没有密码吗？”  
“有，但我偷看过嘻嘻”小胖子趁着无香君去厕所的时候蹑手蹑脚地偷来手机，解开密码，章远默默地在心里记下。  
“哎，你今天作业还没写完吧，我回去帮你写了吧”  
“好啊！”小胖子乐呵呵回头拿作业。章远迅速地调换了手机，将罗浮生准备的假手机递过去，“我相信你了，你可真厉害。那我先走了”  
“明天顺便帮我把作业也交了”  
“好嘞”  
......

一下楼章远就上了罗浮生的车，一溜烟跑了。车上的技术人员将手机数据线插上电脑，马不停蹄地解码着。  
“找到了，在龙城大学路9号”  
两人对视一眼，即刻前往。果然那儿有数个便衣警察守着，罗浮生想在深夜用枪将他们干掉，“你先回去吧”  
“你要做什么？”  
“.........”  
“我有办法”章远下车点了把火，警察们果然都往这边来救火了，罗浮生即刻赶人将守卫打倒，破解了智能门，却发现里面空无一人。他气愤地踢了踢墙壁，赶紧带人离开。  
章远此刻在灭着火，罗浮生一把搂过他上车，“快走，我们被耍了”。车子飞一般地离开了，高中生的章远经历这番冒险身子忍不住微微抖动。  
罗浮生握紧了他的手，“谢谢你了，接下来就交给我吧”  
“可你有什么办法”  
“你回去好好念书吧”语气中带着一丝无可奈何的忧伤与沧桑，章远侧过头望着罗浮生，第一次觉得这个男人如此英雄而悲壮。  
两人的指节因紧张而交错得咯咯作响，“我读过一本书《飘》，里面有一句话我觉得很有道理，Tomorrow is another day.”  
“监控录像已经拍下我了”  
“如果他真的想抓你，那为什么不在那里面派人呢”这一句话醍醐灌顶，让罗浮生若有所悟。  
“可这是为什么呢？警察与我们一向势不两立啊”  
“可你也说过无香君是个不一样的警察”  
罗浮生的手指摩擦着章远的手背，“当局者迷旁观者清。远远说得有道理。”  
“那我要回家复习去了~”章远露出一个微笑，惹得罗浮生也笑起来。车子一溜烟到达章远的家门口，他看着他的爱人一步步走进家门，挥挥手，晚霞烂漫漫天。

之后的日子两人就像最默契的搭档一样，利用下上学的间隙商讨着救援的方案，两人彼此赞叹着对方的智谋与聪慧。公子景就像一个媒人，把原本扭扭捏捏半推半就的两人紧密结合在了一起，为着同一件事而奋斗。  
罗浮生有时想，要是公子景一辈子都不出狱就好了。监狱的公子景打了个喷嚏。而罗浮生则悠闲地坐在单车后椅上，环着章远的细腰，一起去上学。放学后又买好两个烧饼等着他吃，一如往日。可罗浮生等了许久，都没瞧见章远出来。  
他进学校一问，才知道章远早就和家长一起走了。他急匆匆赶到章远家，奔跑的脚步在墙角一下子停住，小心翼翼。他突然听到低低的啜泣声，十分压抑，心下一惊也不管那么多，直接爬上树一下子跳了下去，也不管这树有多高。  
章远被这天降黑影吓住了。  
“远远？”罗浮生喜出望外，阴影遮盖住了章远难看的脸色。  
“你快走”  
“我不走，除非你告诉我下午发生了什么”  
章远蜷缩着身子不答，罗浮生气得直接把他抱了起来，打开门，扔他上车。  
“你干嘛！”  
“带你去喝酒！是男人就用男人的方式发泄出来！”  
章远耷拉着脸，整个人倒在后座上，罗浮生看不见他的眼神，只觉得这个充满生气的年轻人此刻仿佛像虚无缥缈的鬼魂。  
他知道他不想说，那至少让他舒服一点吧。一杯又一杯烈酒下肚，终于舒展开眉头。章远闷骚的性子一下子被打开，他搂上罗浮生的头，“小爷今天就要了你”  
罗浮生贱贱地笑道，“哟，我们小章远还会耍流氓了啊”  
“流氓你大爷，信不信我把你裤子扒了”  
嘈杂的disco音乐配合着灯红酒绿的舞台灯光，一切都是那么光怪陆离，风情万种。这家酒吧是罗浮生开的，里面只剩下他们二人。小弟懂事地关上了门，打烊。  
“好啊，来啊”罗浮生张开双臂微笑欢迎着。  
章远猛地灌下一杯白兰地，脸早已通红，仿佛吃了雄心豹子胆将这洪帮第一老大推倒在吧台上。双手笨拙地解开裤腰带，罗浮生享受似地看着这一切，发出一声情欲的叫唤。  
让章远的欲火燃烧得更旺，他扯开罗浮生的上衣，将他压倒亲吻起来。唇齿间残留着淡淡的酒香，清冽迷人，失了理智地啃咬着唇舌，就像发情的野兽般不管不顾。  
罗浮生挺起腰闷哼，下身的硕大碰到章远的灼热，更是刺激得两人战栗了一会。章远褪下自己的裤子，准备发动进攻。  
“哎......远远，你要干嘛”罗浮生突然一个激灵，看着章远贪婪的眼神。他的玉柱离自己的身体越来越近。  
谁能想到堂堂黑帮老大有一天也会像个小女人一样紧闭双腿，盯着章远。醉汉的力气大得惊人，一下子掰开两条健壮的长腿，玉柱挺立其间摩擦着光滑的肌肤，罗浮生第一次感到害怕起来，“远远，你清醒一点，我才是上面那个”  
章远像没听见似的，双眼发红，没等罗浮生叫唤，就猛地挺了进去。罗浮生闭上双眼，担心自己节操不保，却发现自己戳到一个软软的东西，卡了进去。他往下一瞧，竟是自己的性器入了章远的下体，可那地方并不是小穴。  
罗浮生瞪大了双眼，章远却不舒服地扭动着身子，醉眼迷离，顺势将罗浮生进入得更深。罗浮生粗大的玉柱在湿热里冲刺着，他要是还不明白就真白艹那么多女人了。  
“远远，你竟然是双性”他又惊又喜。  
“滚”章远烦躁的语气将他压得更紧。  
罗浮生摸了摸他的头，将他翻转过来，“我会好好满足你的。”  
他一点点进入着章远的阴部，那儿是再娇嫩不过的花苞，年满18岁才会生长出来，怪不得之有如此多的异样。章远从未受过这样的刺激，浑身被快感挑拨得夹紧了罗浮生的劲腰。  
“放松宝贝，放松”罗浮生此刻就像是初经人事的青涩处男，小心翼翼不敢给爱人留下一丝不适的体验。他左右摩擦着柔软的阴蒂，大手温柔地抚慰着身体，红唇舔舐敏感的乳头，让章远的下体喷出露潮来。  
他更进了一步，肿胀与疼痛让章远皱起了眉头，他落下密密麻麻的吻，控制着下半身的移动。阴部的瘙痒让章远乱动，可这更加剧了摩擦，娇嫩的阴部被粗大的龟头研磨得汩汩冒出淫水，章远被挑弄得也流下一滴泪珠。眼角红红，勾人心。罗浮生忍不住恶意地抽插，让他眼泪汪汪的眼眶一下子刷地尽数落下，通红的脸蛋就像一个楚楚可怜的美人，想让千般爱抚万般宠爱。罗浮生就是这样好好地宠爱着他的宝贝，一下又一下猛烈地抽插，从未被开垦的阴道紧致敏感，卡得罗浮生死死的，每每出来都带出一摊子淫水。快意如潮水般涌来，越是快感就越让章远夹紧了双腿，阴部不自觉地收缩，带来更致命的快感。  
两人的身子都在颤抖着，带动着吧台都有些晃荡。章远弓起身子大喘着气，下一秒罗浮生的手指插进了他的小穴，引得他浪叫起来。一根两根三根，前面与后穴都被填满的感觉，让章远整个人都被欲海包围了，只觉脑子里一片空白。滴滴答答的水声，原来生命还可以这么快乐。  
........  
两人做了一个晚上，食不知味。清晨的阳光透过窗户照在睡着的两人身上，一丝不挂。章远懵懵懂懂地抬起头，对上罗浮生温柔浅笑，“Tomorrow is another day.”  
章远愣了一会儿，会心一笑，这就是他之前和他说过的话呀~他原来一句也没忘记。  
“谢谢你，让我第一次感受到我渺小生命的价值”章远的手贴在罗浮生的心口。  
谢谢你能接受我，哪怕我父母都接受不了的双性。  
谢谢你让我感受到这具残破不堪身体的快乐。  
谢谢让我感到我的价值。

*备注：章远小朋友读书这么多年，其实也不知道自己为啥读书，加上突然发现自己双性，旁人都接受不了这一点。这种身体的残缺让他很自卑。他不知道自己的价值是什么，他恨透了自己的身体。生哥让他感受到身体的快乐，让他觉得原来双性也很美好啊，自己是被人爱的是有价值的。在和生哥一起商讨怎么救人，他也认识到自己的才能了吧，也算是认识到自己能够帮助别人的价值。喵~


End file.
